Dork Addiction
by Noirian
Summary: Dean Winchester has been a ghost since he died on his first hunt at the tender age of 16, but he is totally cool with it due to the fact that Sammy can see him. However when a dork in a trenchcoat shows up in Sam's class, Dean can't stop watching him. But what's an incorporeal dead guy to do? M/M Slash. Dean/Castiel. Rated M for language and possibly future chapters.


Show: Supernatural.  
Name: Dork Addiction.  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel.  
Author: Noirian.

This is a work of fan-fiction. These characters do not belong to me and I do not benefit from this in any way other then having fun.  
Enjoy and if there are any mistakes, just give me a shout-out so I can get right on it.

* * *

Dean walked into the classroom and hopped on the teacher's desk situated at the front right of the room, his denim-clad booty sitting on various paper reports that he didn't give a shit about. As students slowly started to file in, he watched them with eagle eyes, his eye brows raised slightly in interest. Every person that entered looked like a horrible stereotype, the jocks, the geeks, the preps; even a few stoners stumbled in with lazy smiles on their faces. It made him feel nauseous with disgust as he waited patiently.

"Sam where the hell are you?" he murmured to himself as noticed a boy slither to the chair behind the desk and place something on it. As soon as he was there, he was gone; leaving Dean to himself as he tried to pick up a pencil, it easily slipping from his grasp and onto the floor. "Shit." he swore as he glared at the writing utensil.

"Trying to pick things up again?" a voice muttered to him before someone groaned. "I think I just sat on a thumbtack."

"Hey Sammy! You're a little late." Dean winked as he chuckled at his brother. "And it was one of those little Jock shits again."

"Of course," Sam paused for a second as he pulled out a folder and rubbed the side of his face thoughtfully, "which one?"

"Nick." Dean scowled as he glared at the blonde haired kid that was smirking from his seat. "If I wasn't stuck in the twilight-zone I would gank that son-of-a-bitch." Sam sighed in response, the bags under his eyes seeming darker than usual as he gazed at his class. "I bet you would but that would also get you arrested for murder, even if you claimed it was self-defense."

Dean glanced at his brother with concern before he quickly smiled. "No one could lock this pretty face away. One look in my eyes and they'd be falling over themselves as they get me an medal for taking care of that asshole."

"Well that asshole is one of my students and I'm going to start my lesson now so go sit in the corner." Sam muttered under his breath before pulling out a sheet of paper from his folder.

"Fine, fine Mr. Winchester, just don't give me detention." Dean joked as he wandered to the back of the class, purposely walking through Nick and causing the boy to freeze up as an unnatural coldness spread through his muscles. "Serves you right you dick." Dean said smugly as he plopped down in the seat in the corner where his view of the oval was just right. Hell he would be able to see all the cheerleader's perky little asses if he played his cards just right... Shit. Sammy was talking to the class and Dean had promised his brother that as long as he followed him around during working hours, he would try to learn. Try being the key word. It's not like Dean could actually take notes or do the work, he couldn't even pick up a goddamn pencil without it slipping from his grasp. Ahh, there he was going on with his rambling again, it was easy to get caught up with your thoughts when the only person you can talk to is ignoring you. Dean grimaced at that thought before he actually turned his attention to his brother who was welcoming a new student at the front of the class; yet another dork addition to this wonderful sea of stereotypes. Seriously though, shouldn't the kid get detention for covering up the uniform with that big-ass trench-coat? Dean groaned as the thought settled in. This was one of those new hipsters he had been hearing about wasn't it? The kind that didn't even know of the legend that was ACDC. Dean shuddered. What was this world turning into when the children didn't worship the classics anymore?! It was full of vegans with love for soft grunge and auto-tuned music. What the hell was soft grunge anyway?! Back in Dean's days it was grunge and that was it. End of story.

"Thank-you Castiel, please take a seat." Sam's voiced suddenly interrupted Dean from his thoughts, forcing his gaze on the new student who was making his way to the empty seat beside himself. Great, he would have an annoying brat sitting next to him for the rest of the year now. Once the new student had sat down next to him, Dean scowled at him while looking at the cheerleaders through the window. The only perk of being a ghost was the fact that he could stare at someone's ass for a long period of time without being called a pervert. Other than that it was total bullshit, who ever created the list of perks for when you're dead really fucked up there.

"Everyone! Turn to page 394 of your textbooks and complete questions 3 to 12. If you need help, feel free to ask and any work not complete is homework." Sam's voice once again interrupted Dean's thoughts and he swiveled to see his brother writing on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean tutted to himself as he watched Nick aim a scrunched up piece of paper at his younger brother before he pegged, hitting Sam on the back of his head. "You really shouldn't turn your back on these dicks."

"Nick. Detention with Miss Masters after school." Sam said as he leant down to pick up the paper ball. "If you don't turn up again I will report you to the Principal."

"But sir-"

"No buts. I don't care about your excuses. Just go to detention and we'll all be happy." Sam sighed as he placed the paper ball on his desk before he practically slid into his seat. He could still hear Dean's hearty laugh echoing from the back of the room as he opened his laptop.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
